Von Nähe und Distanz
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Verzweifelt taumelt Draco Malfoy zwischen seinem Wunsch nach Nähe und seinem Bedürfnis nach Distanz. Doch irgendwo stößt jeder an seine Grenzen.
1. Als Prolog eine nächtliche Rückkehr

_Ich habe mich endlich an ein etwas größeres kleines Projekt gewagt und meinen ersten Mehrteiler geschrieben. Die Geschichte steht, daher werden die Updates regelmäßig erfolgen. _

_Bitte nehmt zur Kenntnis, dass diese Geschichte als Slash eingestuft ist. _

_Ich bedanke mich herzlich bei meiner Beta Cho17, die hier mehr gemacht, als Kommafehler zu verbessern. Danke!_

_Ein weiteres Dankeschön geht an die Leser, die mir Kommentare hinterlassen haben. _

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

_Story: Von Nähe und Distanz_

_Autor: waterloo _

_Beta: Cho17_

_Rating: 16 Slash_

_Genre: Drama, Dark, Lime/Lemon _

_Warnung: Slash, Lime/Lemon_

_Summary: Verzweifelt taumelt Draco Malfoy zwischen seinem Wunsch nach Nähe und seinem Bedürfnis nach Distanz. Doch irgendwo stößt jeder an seine Grenzen._

_Disclaimer: Alles, was ihr kennt, gehört JKR. Kleinigkeiten mögen von mir verändert worden sein._

**Von Nähe und Distanz**

**Als Prolog ein****e nächtliche Rückkehr**

Dracos nackte Füße machten bei jedem Auftreten auf dem kalten Steinboden ein klatschendes Geräusch. Sein beschleunigter Atem hallte in dem leeren Gang wieder. Im Dämmerlicht der Fackeln sah er seine Zimmertür und wollte eintreten, doch dann stockte er. Die Hand auf der Klinke blieb er vor der Tür stehen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen das Holz gleiten. War Blaise noch wach? Draco wollte ihm so nicht unter die Augen treten.

Ein dünner Schweißfilm lag noch immer auf seinem Körper und er trug nur Boxershorts und ein dünnes Hemd. Draco stöhnte frustriert auf und wischte sich die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. Seine Haut fühlte sich heiß an. Ob er rot war? Eigentlich war es egal, da Blaise sowieso Bescheid wusste. Er hatte Draco nie direkt damit konfrontiert, wofür ihm dieser auch sehr dankbar war. Doch mit vielen kleinen Andeutungen hatte Blaise ihn auf sanftem Weg über sein Wissen informiert. Wider Erwarten hatte Draco es als Erleichterung empfunden, dass er nun vor seinem besten Freund nichts mehr verheimlichen musste. Sie teilten alles, nur über dieses Thema wurde einvernehmlich geschwiegen.

Warum also stellte er sich so an? Noch einmal stöhnte Draco gequält auf, dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür zu dem Zimmer, das er sich mit Blaise teilte. Erleichtert atmete er auf; das Licht brannte nicht mehr. Leise schob er sich ins Zimmer und schlich ins Badezimmer. Das Licht machte er nicht an. Er wollte sich nicht im Spiegel sehen müssen.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich an die kalten Fließen und glitt daran herunter, bis er auf dem Fußboden saß. Er spürte das Pochen seines Herzens. Hart schlug es an seine Rippen. Draco schloss die Augen. Die Bilder der letzten Stunden liefen wie ein Film in seinem Kopf ab. Er hatte den Geruch von Sex noch immer in der Nase.

Er ließ seine Stirn auf seine Knie sinken. Seine Atmung hatte sich beruhigt. Tief atmete Draco durch, worauf er sofort wieder den Geruch in der Nase hatte. Er zog das Hemd aus. Das war nicht sein Geruch, sondern ein fremder Geruch, fremder Schweiß, fremdes Duschgel. Mit Wucht feuerte er den Stoff in eine Ecke und streifte sich auch die Boxershorts von den Beinen.

Draco hätte gerne geduscht, doch der Lärm hätte Blaise geweckt. So beschränkte er sich auf einen Reinigungszauber. Dieser reinigte ihn zwar auch, verschaffte ihm aber nicht das Gefühl von Sauberkeit, das Draco sich gewünscht hätte.

Nackt schlich er zurück ins Zimmer und griff sich eine neue Boxershorts. Vorsichtig tastete er sich zu seinem Bett, immer darauf bedacht, Blaise nicht zu wecken. Die Bemühungen hätte er sich jedoch sparen können, denn Blaise lag schon die ganze Zeit über wach in seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Er antwortete auch nicht, als Draco sehr leise „Gute Nacht, Blaise" flüsterte.

Draco lauschte noch lange dem Klang seiner Worte nach, die noch immer im Raum schwebten. Obwohl er hundemüde war und seine Gliedmaßen sich wie Blei anfühlten, dauerte es lange, bis er vom Schlaf übermannt wurde.

**tbc**


	2. Das Glück der Anderen

Das Glück der Anderen

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Das erste Mal erwachte Draco um halb sieben. Hätte er Unterricht gehabt, müsste er aufstehen, doch es war ein Samstag. Draco verfluchte seine innere Uhr und strampelte sich die Decke von den Beinen. Sie hatte zu viel Gewicht und er hatte das Gefühl, von ihr erdrückt zu werden.

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und rutschte unruhig auf dem Laken hin und her, um ein kühles Stück von dem Stoff zu erwischen. Schließlich blieb er auf der Seite liegen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Blaise. Sein schwarzer Haarschopf ruhte auf seinem Kissen und seine sonst so beherrschten Gesichtszüge waren gelöst. Ein Arm lag über seinem Kopf, die Finger entspannt, wie bei einem Kleinkind. Unwillkürlich huschte ein Lächeln über Dracos Gesichtszüge. Ja, Blaise sah so aus, wie damals vor sechs Jahren, als sie gemeinsam nach Hogwarts kamen und zusammen in dieses Zimmer gezogen waren.

Draco ließ seine Gedanken zurückschweifen. Als er seinem Vater erzählt hatte, dass er sich ein Zimmer mit Blaise Zabini teilte, war dieser erfreut gewesen. Draco hatte sich gefragt, was Blaise' Eltern wohl geleistet hatten, dass sein Vater ihnen ein solches Wohlwollen entgegen brachte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Namen Zabini bis dahin schon mal gehört zu haben. Die Namen Nott, Crabbe und Goyle waren ihm geläufig gewesen. Jedoch hatte der kleine Draco es vorgezogen, sein Zimmer nicht zu verlassen, wenn seine Eltern Besuch empfingen. Die Atmosphäre im Manor steigerte sich dann von unangenehm zu bedrohlich. Vermutlich hätte ihm sein Vater sowieso verboten, sein Zimmer zu verlassen.

Inzwischen wusste er, dass Mrs. Zabini selbst keine Todesserin war. Über ihre sieben verstorbenen Ehemänner konnte Draco das nicht sagen. Woher sein Vater Blaise' Mutter, die nie bei ihnen zu Gast gewesen war und die auch nie erwähnt wurde, kannte, wollte Draco am liebsten gar nicht wissen.

„Draco, bist du wach?" Erschrocken riss Draco die Augen auf und ein Grummeln entfuhr ihm. Wann war er wieder eingeschlafen? Vor ihm stand Blaise, ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Leicht amüsiert blickte er auf ihn hinab: „Stehst du auch auf?"

Kurz fragte sich Draco, ob er liegen bleiben sollte, am besten für immer, doch dann nickte er stumm. Er fühlte sich fast erschöpfter als gestern Abend, als er zu Bett gegangen war. Müde fuhr er sich durch die Haare.

Kurze Zeit später ließ Draco sich schwer auf seinen Platz am Slytherintisch sinken. Dieser Platz wurde immer für ihn freigehalten. Niemand würde es je wagen, sich dort hinzusetzen. Die Luft der Großen Halle schwirrte von dem freudigen Gelärme der Schüler. Auf der anderen Seite der Halle fielen Draco zwei Hufflepuffs ins Auge, die unablässig Zärtlichkeiten austauschten. Draco mustere sie abschätzig mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Blaise, der sich ihm gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, schob ihm den Brötchenkorb zu. Blind griff Draco sich ein Brötchen. Noch immer hielt das Hufflepuffpärchen seinen Blick gefangen. Er konnte dieses harmonische Bild jungen Glücks nicht ertragen und doch hielt ihn etwas davon ab, den Blick abzuwenden. Der Anblick löste einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust aus, der langsam anwuchs. Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck hob er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise einige Worte.

Dann beobachtete er mit genüsslicher Mine, wie der Junge das Mädchen plötzlich grob von sich stieß.

„Schlampe!"

Der Ausruf hallte durch die Halle und ließ alle Gespräche verstummen.

Der Huffelpuff schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Panisch blickte er sich um, bevor er, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, aus der Großen Halle stürmte.

Alle Augen richteten sich nun gebannt auf das Mädchen, das wie vom Donner gerührt noch immer auf der Bank saß und dem Jungen hinterher starrte. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte verdächtig und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Mit einem lauten Aufschluchzen hetze auch sie auf die Flügeltür zu. Draco blickte ihr versonnen nach.

„War das denn nötig?", wollte Blaise wissen. Seine Stimme war ruhig und fragend sah er Draco an.

„Ich fand's gut", ließ Draco verlauten. Doch das Grinsen, das er aufgesetzt hatte, erreichte seine Augen nicht.

Tatsächlich hatte ihn die Aktion nicht so sehr befriedigt, wie er gehofft hatte. Und so schwieg er und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. Nicht, dass er Appetit gehabt hätte, aber aus Appetitlosigkeit aufs Essen zu verzichten, widersprach seiner Vernunft. Heftiger als nötig gewesen wäre, biss er von einem Brötchen ab.

Blaise wusste es besser, als seinen besten Freund weiter auszufragen. Daher behielt er es sich vor, den Blonden kurz prüfend zu mustern. Dieser tat so, als merke er nichts und kaute weiter teilnahmslos auf seinem trockenen Brötchen herum.

Dankbar bemerkte Draco, dass die Posteulen kamen und Blaise' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Erschrocken blickte er auf, als eine Eule auf ihn zusteuerte und einen Brief auf seinen Teller fallen ließ. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff ließ er den schlichten Umschlag in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Darum würde er sich später kümmern. Schnell setzte er seinen unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf. Unauffällig ließ er seinen Blick durch die Reihen der Slytherins gleiten. Doch niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben.

Blaise war beschäftigt, in seinen Händen hielt er drei Blatt Pergament, die er mit einem Augenrollen las. Auf dem zerrissenen Umschlag, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag konnte Draco den Namen seiner Großmutter entziffern. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich in Dracos Gesicht. Blaise' Großmutter schickte jede Woche mindestens einen Brief an ihren Enkel. Und auch wenn Blaise beim Lesen mit den Augen rollte, wusste Draco, dass Blaise lange Antwortschreiben zurück schickte.

Neben Blaise saß Pansy. Ihre sonst so kühl dreinblickende Miene hatte sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln gewandelt. Draco wollte gar nicht wissen, von wem der Brief war, der auf ihren Schenkeln lag. Ihr verklärter Gesichtsausdruck lag ihm ähnlich schwer auf der Brust, genauso wie der Anblick des Huffelpuffpärchens von vorhin. Schnell wandte Draco sich ab.

Sein Blick blieb an Theodore hängen. Draco beobachtete seine langen schmalen Finger, die den Kaffee umrührten. Dann wanderte sein Blick höher zu seinen Augen, die gelangweilt auf das Frühstück herunterblickten. Theo hatte keine Post bekommen. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht, wie Theos Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern war oder ob er außerhalb von Hogwarts Freunde hatte. Eigentlich hatte Theo auch innerhalb von Hogwarts keine wirklich engen Freunde. Er hatte es nie für nötig gehalten, sich irgendwo einzuklinken. Trotzdem brachten ihm alle Schüler Respekt entgegen und keiner hatte Protest eingelegt, als der stille Slytherin zum Jahrgangssprecher gewählt wurde. Seitdem wohnte er in einem Einzelzimmer in den Kerkern.

Verwirrt blinzelte Draco, als er bemerkte, dass Theo ihm offen in die Augen schaute. Er wusste nicht, wie lange dieser Blickkontakt schon bestand.

Peinlich berührt senkte Draco schnell seinen Blick.

Blaise stupste ihn sacht an.

„Hey Draco, hast du Lust, mit in die Bibliothek zu kommen? Wir müssen noch den Aufsatz für Snape schreiben."

Draco konnte den Blick in Blaise' warme Augen im Moment nicht ertragen. Zu viel schwirrte ihm an diesem Morgen im Kopf umher. Er wusste nichts zu erwidern und zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern.

„Ach, komm schon!", bat Blaise, „Ich könnte dir auch bei Kräuterkunde helfen."

„Nee, lass mal." Draco erhob sich. Er stieß Blaise nicht gern vor die Stirn, doch die Aussicht auf Stillsitzen missfiel ihm.

„Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete er sich und gab endlich seiner inneren Unruhe nach. Als er sich von seinen Beine aus der Halle tragen ließ, bemerkte er nicht, dass ihm zwei Paar Augen aufmerksam folgten.

**tbc **


	3. Schmerzen

**Schmerzen**

Nachdem er die Schülermassen der Großen Halle hinter sich gelassen hatte, atmete Draco tief durch. Sein Körper verlangte nach frischer Luft und so schritt er eilig auf die großen Flügeltüren zu. Draußen schlug ihm die kalte Herbstluft entgegen, die er tief in seine Lungen sog.

Es war ein diesiger Tag und das Grau des Himmels sagte Draco wesentlich mehr zu, als die Schülermassen in der Großen Halle. Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf den Schwarzen See zu. Er trug keinen Umhang, doch das Gefühl der Kälte störte ihn nicht. Kein anderer Schüler hielt sich auf dem Gelände auf, vermutlich weil das Wetter nicht gerade für Spaziergänge geeignet war.

Der See lag groß und glänzend vor ihm. Die Oberfläche war glatt wie ein Spiegel, kein Windhauch wellte das Wasser. Weiße Nebelschwaden hingen über dem See. Draco dachte kurz an Blaise, der in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich alleine saß in der Bibliothek. Und ob Pansy wohl schon dabei war, auf ihren Brief zu antworten? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Draco sich des Briefes, der in seiner Hosentasche steckte wieder schmerzlich bewusst und sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzlich zusammen. Unbewusst beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Je weiter er sich vom Schloss entfernte, desto mehr breitete sich das behagliche Gefühl von Einsamkeit in ihm aus. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon in der Großen Halle einsam gefühlt, doch erst jetzt erschien ihm dieses Gefühl begründet.

Irgendwann bemerkte Draco, dass er rannte. Doch er verlangsamte seinen Gang nicht. Nein, das Gefühl des Rennens verschaffte ihm eine seltsame Befriedigung. Und so rannte er weiter, in der Hoffnung dieses Gefühl noch verstärken zu können, achtete nicht auf das Stechen unterhalb seines Rippenbogens. Der Weg am Ufer war uneben, doch Draco beschleunigte seine Schritte immer weiter. Als er zu Boden blickte, sah er Gras und Steine nur so an sich vorbeirasen. Auch der Gedanke, dass er jede Sekunde stürzen könnte, stoppte ihn nicht. Wenn er hier mit einem gebrochenen Bein lag, wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis sie ihn finden würden?

Draco lief und lief. Er durchlief eine Nebelbank nach der anderen. Oft sah er kaum noch den Weg, dann zeigte sich für einen Moment der spiegelglatte See, nur um kurz darauf wieder im Nebel zu versinken. Trotz der Kälte hatte er zu schwitzen begonnen. Ein schmales Rinnsal zog sich von seiner Schläfe an sein Kinn. Hauptsache, er blieb nicht stehen, das hätte seinem Gehirn die Möglichkeit gegeben, zu denken.

Seine Schritte wurden immer langsamer. Inzwischen hatte sich sein Atmen in ein heftiges Keuchen gewandelt. Bei jedem Zug, den er tat, schmerzten seine Lungen. Sein Laufen war nunmehr ein Trotten. Draco spürte, wie schwach seine Beine waren. Bei jedem Schritt hatte er Angst, dass seine Knie wegsackten.

Dann ließ er sich an Ort und Stelle ins feuchte Gras fallen. Die Nässe bemerkte er nicht einmal, der Nebel hatte auch seine Kleider klamm werden lassen. Draco hatte das Gefühl, würgen zu müssen. Heftig atmend lag er auf dem Rücken, seine Augen hielt er geschlossen. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und die Welt um ihn herum schien still zu stehen. Er hörte nur das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren. Draco genoss es, endlich einmal nicht mehr, als das Rasen seines Herzens in seiner Brust spüren zu müssen.

Irgendwann stand er auf. Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass ihm kalt war. Ein Schaudern kroch über seinen Rücken und ließ ihn sich schütteln. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, obwohl er bedauerte, die einsame Stille verlassen zu müssen. Wehmütig warf er einen Blick auf den See zurück.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker begegnete er niemandem und das war ihm nur Recht. In seinem Zimmer angekommen zerrte Draco den Brief aus seiner Hosentasche. Lange behielt er den Umschlag in der Hand. Dann warf er ihn auf den Schreibtisch, drehte sich abrupt um und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Hastig stürzte er Glas für Glas kaltes Wasser in sich hinein. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Nun musste er sich doch noch erbrechen. Er hatte heute noch nicht viel gegessen und nachdem das Wasser seinen Körper wieder verlassen hatte, würgte er noch eine Weile Magensäure hervor. Diese hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund, den er versuchte, weg zu spülen.

Unter der heißen Dusche tauten seine kalten Muskeln wieder auf. Das heiße Wasser schmerzte, doch auf eine angenehme Weise, so dass Draco nicht kälter drehte. Als die Schmerzen immer stärker wurden, zwang er sich noch einen kurzen Moment länger unter dem Duschstrahl stehen zu bleiben, der erbarmungslos auf ihn niederdonnerte. Erst dann stieg er aus der Dusche.

Der Brief lag noch immer auf dem Tisch. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Schnell zog Draco sich wieder an und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Zimmer. Er würde Blaise suchen gehen. Er sehnte sich nach seiner Anwesenheit.

Die Gänge waren verlassen, was Draco sehr entgegenkam. Zu Konfrontationen mit anderen fühlte er sich wirklich nicht in der Stimmung. Am wenigsten könnte er jetzt das goldene Gryffindortrio ertragen. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken erfasst, entdeckte er die drei Schüler, die in einiger Entfernung vor ihm schlenderten. Ein tiefes Knurren entwich Draco und erbost musterte er ihre Rücken. Er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als dass ihre friedliche Eintracht aus seinen Augen verwinden möge. Er wollte nicht sehen, dass Weasley seinen Arm um Grangers Taille geschlungen hatte. Es schmerzte ihm zu sehen, wie Weasley sanft ihre Seite streichelte. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gab, sich dann losmachte und sich mit einem Lächeln bei Potter einharkte. Dieser wandte sich ihr freundlich zu, sagte etwas. Daraufhin begannen die anderen beiden albern zu kichern. All das wollte Draco nicht sehen. Schnell bog er Richtung Bibliothek ab.

Wie erwartet fand er Blaise in der Bibliothek, die an einem Samstag gähnend leer war. Vor Blaise auf dem Tisch türmten sich mehrere Bücher und sein Blick war konzentriert auf ein aufgeschlagenes Werk vor ihm auf dem Tisch gerichtet. Wortlos setzte Draco sich neben ihn. Blaise sah kurz auf und lächelte ihm zu. Dracos Kopf sank auf die Tischplatte. Er war erschöpft und seine Beine zitterten immer noch wie Espenlaub. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis zu reden, er wollte lediglich in Blaise' Nähe sein.

Blaise' Nähe hatte ihn schon immer beruhigt. Schon früh in seiner Hogwartszeit hatte er in Blaise eine bestätigende Konstante gefunden. Blaise war immer da und es war selbstverständlich geworden, dass sie ihre Zeit und ihre Gedanken miteinander teilten. Blaise war die einzige Person, der er einen festen Platz in seinem Leben zugedacht hatte.

Er spürte Blaise' Hand, die sich beruhigend auf sein Knie gelegt hatte. Die Wärme, die von Blaise ausging, spürte er durch den Stoff seiner Hose. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Moment, indem Blaise seine Hand wieder wegziehen würde. Eine wohltuende Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus.

Wie lange sie so saßen, wusste Draco nicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte dem Rascheln der Seiten, wenn Blaise umblätterte. Er fühlte sich wohl, wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Blaise war immer derjenige gewesen, dem es möglich war, ihm das Gefühl von etwas Geborgenheit zu vermitteln.

Irgendwann schlug Blaise sein Buch zu. Mit Bedauern stellte Draco fest, dass gleichzeitig die Hand von seinem Knie genommen wurde. Doch kurz darauf spürte er sie an seiner Schulter wieder und er schlug die Augen auf. Blaise war aufgestanden und sah ihn fragend an.

„Draco, geht' s dir gut?", wollte er wissen. Einerseits war Draco über Blaise' aufrichtige Sorge gerührt und war seinem Freund dankbar, diese Frage erst jetzt zu stellen, obwohl sie ihm schon die ganze Zeit über auf der Zunge gelegen haben musste. Andererseits wollte er nicht wirklich antworten und gab nur ein unbestimmtes Brummen von sich.

„Na gut", redete Blaise weiter, „falsche Fragestellung. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein, nein, jetzt nicht", wimmelte Draco ihn ab.

Ja, mit Blaise konnte er über alles reden. Aber er tat es nicht immer. Manchmal hasste er sich regelrecht dafür. Doch er selbst konnte seine Gefühle nicht einmal einordnen, wie sollte er sie da artikulieren? Schnell fügte er ein entschuldigendes „Danke" hinzu.

**tbc**

_Reviews wären nett_


	4. Was auch immer dich durch die Nacht brin

_Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei Cho17 für die Beta._

_Wann der nächste Teil kommt, kann ich nicht versprechen, da ich morgen für einige Tage wegfahre... Aber wie gesagt, nur einige Tage. Die Reviews beantworte ich trotzdem, wenn auch mit Verzögerung._

_Viel Lesevergnügen beim 4. Teil:_

**Was auch immer dich durch die Nacht bringt**

Das Abendessen verlangte Draco ähnlich viel ab, wie schon das Frühstück. Die scheinbar unbesorgten Mitschüler, die so fröhlich lärmten, machten ihn aggressiv. Diesmal ging ihm besonders Pansy auf die Nerven, die ihn fortwährend munter mit Nonsens zuplapperte. Nach einigen bösen Blicken fauchte er sie schließlich an:

„Verdammt Pansy. Du nervst! Hast du eigentlich noch nicht gemerkt, dass ich zu unserer ‚Konversation' noch kein Wort beigetragen habe? Tu mir den Gefallen, und stopf weiter Pastete in dich rein, damit du so fett wirst, wie deine Mutter, oder, noch besser, verschwinde einfach! Vielleicht ist ja auch in Vincents Bett noch ein Platz für dich frei, er ist nicht wählerisch, der nimmt dich bestimmt."

Pansy keuchte erschrocken auf und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht meinte Draco, Tränen in ihren Augen zu entdeckt zu haben. Doch da konnte er sich er sich auch geirrt haben. Zumindest hatte er dann seine vor ihr Ruhe.

.

Mit energischen Schritten ging er durch die Gänge und bog, einem inneren Impuls folgend, in einen dunkeln Seitengang ein. Das Schloss war riesig, deshalb hatte er auf seinen Streifzügen oft das Gefühl, neue Winkel zu entdecken. Er genoss die Stille, die abseits der Hauptwege herrschte, wo er nur selten jemandem begegnete.

Je weiter er ging, desto schneller wurde er. Seine kräftigen Schritte echoten in den leeren Gängen. Plötzlich befand er sich wieder in den Kerkern und stand vor Theos Zimmertür.

Früher hatte Draco gehofft, dass er in seinem letzten Schuljahr dieses Zimmer bewohnen und das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen tragen würde. Doch inzwischen war er froh, dass diese Last der Verantwortung nicht noch zusätzlich auf seinen Schultern lastete. Das, was er nur durch Fleiß und Disziplin zu leisten vermochte, schien Theo im Blut zu haben.

Ohne zu zögern riss Draco die Tür auf und trat ein. Noch an der Tür stehend zerrte er sich seine Krawatte über den Kopf. Theo blieb ungerührt sitzen und musterte ihn, als Draco mit hastigen Griffen sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Die sonst so routinierten Handgriffe wirkten fahrig.

„Alles okay?", wollte Theo wissen.

Draco sah kurz auf. „Sicher doch", gab er unbeteiligt zurück. Irgendwie hörte er diese Frage in letzter Zeit erschreckend oft. Ja, es waren Risse in seiner Malfoy- Maske aufgetaucht.

Theo zog kaum merklich die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. Dracos Hemd lag inzwischen auf dem Boden und der Slytherin machte sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen.

Theo prägte sich die Seitenzahl seines Buches ein und schlug es zu. Dann zog auch er sich sein Shirt aus. Theo war nicht schön. Er sah nicht mal besonders gut aus. Doch auf seinem schlanken Oberkörper zeichneten sich schwach Muskelstränge ab und Draco mochte seine glatte warme Haut. Seine war oft kalt. Passend zum Wesen eines Malfoys.

„Merlin, Junge, sieh zu!" Draco war ungeduldig und Theos Trödeln machte ihn wütend. Nur noch in Shorts bekleidet ging er auf den schlanken Jungen zu und schubste ihn energisch auf die Matratze. Mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen zerrte er Theo die Jeans gleich mitsamt den Boxershorts von den Beinen und warf sie über seine Schulter irgendwo ins Zimmer.

Mit starkem Griff presste er Theos Handgelenke über seinen Kopf und schob sich zwischen seine Beine. Dass er dabei so brutal vorging, dass es dem anderen die Tränen in die Augen trieb, bemerkte er nicht. Theos Haut war warm, wie immer. Unbemerkt verfestigte sich sein Druck. Er drängte seinen Körper noch näher an den unter ihm liegenden und stöhnte auf. Ihre Münder fanden sich zu einem hungrigen Kuss. Draco hatte das Gefühl, von innen heraus aufgefressen zu werden und begann seinen Unterleib an dem vom Theo zu reiben, was auch diesem ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Dracos Hände verkrallten sich in Theos Haaren. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit und drehte sich schwungvoll herum, sodass nun sein gesamtes Gewicht auf Draco lastete. Das Gefühl des fremden warmen Körpers auf seiner Haut ließ Draco sich ein wenig ruhiger fühlen. Fast vermittelte Theos Körper das Gefühl von Schutz, so wie eine Umarmung von Blaise. Aber nur fast.

Seine Hände noch immer mit grobem Griff in seinen Haaren, dirigierte Draco Theos Kopf tiefer. Theos Mund fand seine Brustwarzen und obwohl die Brustwarze sich versteifte und sich auf der von Theos Speichel befeuchteten Haut Gänsehaut bildete, war es nicht das, was Draco wollte. Er wollte keine Zärtlichkeiten, nicht von Theo. Was er wollte war Erleichterung. Und nichts wünschte er sich mehr, als dass das Gefühl tiefer Unbefriedigung ihn loslassen würde.

Brutal schob er Theo weiter nach unten. Erst jetzt schloss Draco seine Augen, doch seinen Griff löste er nicht. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entfuhr ihm.

.

Später sank Theos Kopf mit einem letzten lauten Keuchen auf Dracos Brust. Beide schwitzten und Theos Haut klebte an Dracos. Doch das Gefühl war nicht verschwunden. Für einen kurzen Moment war er in Sicherheit gewesen, doch dieser Moment war nun vorbei. Ohne eine Spur von Herzlichkeit im Blick musterte er den Kopf auf seiner Brust. Warum war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, dass Theos eine Augenbraue von einer Narbe durchzogen war? Stumm und wenig sanft schob er den fremden Kopf von sich.

Zu sagen, es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Theo vielleicht mehr wollte, wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Draco entschied, wann er kam und Draco entschied, wann er ging. Er hatte noch nie eine ganze Nacht bei Theo verbracht und würde heute auch sicher nicht damit anfangen. Er stieg aus dem Bett und sammelte seine Kleidungsstücke ein. Zum Abschied nickte er Theo kurz zu, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

.

Diesmal hoffte Draco regelrecht, dass Blaise noch wach war. Und doch war da wieder ein Moment der Überwindung, das eigene Zimmer zu betreten. Er fand Blaise auf dem Bett liegend vor, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Blaise lächelte ihm freundlich zu und Draco beschlich das Gefühl, dass sein Lächeln daraufhin ein wenig missglückt wirkte. Schnell verschwand er im Badezimmer.

Blaise war so verständnisvoll. So verdammt verständnisvoll. Womit hatte er das verdient? Warum schrie Blaise ihn nicht an, machte ihm Vorwürfe, schimpfte mit ihm? Er hätte die Anschuldigungen verdient. In diesem Moment wünschte Draco sich nichts mehr, als dass Blaise ihn zusammenfaltete. Er wusste, dass dieses Denken egoistisch war. Seine Selbstvorwürfe zermarterten ihn und das war wesentlich schlimmer, als jeglicher Vorwurf von Außen.

Mit nassen Haaren betrat Draco das Zimmer wieder. Blaise hatte sich aufgesetzt und Draco ließ sich neben ihn sinken. Mit einem Aufseufzen rollte er sich zusammen und bettete seinen Kopf auf Blaise' Schoß. Eine schwere Müdigkeit hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht. Wie selbstverständlich begannen Blaise' Finger, durch sein Haar zu fahren.

„Das war ein scheiß Tag", murmelte Draco.

„Ich weiß...", antwortete Blaise leise.

**tbc**


	5. Die Pflichten eines Malfoys

_Das ist nun der vorletzte Teil._

**Die Pflichten eines Malfoys**

Draco hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf und schreckte auf, als er Blaise' Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er gab ein grollendes Knurren von sich. „Ich will nicht aufstehen."

Spielerisch versuchte Blaise, ihm die Decke wegzuziehen.

„Lass mich!", fauchte Draco ihn ungehalten an und trat wütend nach ihm. Seine Decke zog er sich wieder bis über den Kopf. Die dunkle Stille unter der Decke zog er definitiv der lauten, bunten Hektik in der Großen Halle vor. Sollte Blaise doch allein gehen. Draco hörte nur noch die Tür, dann war er allein im Zimmer.

~*~

Als Blaise das Zimmer wieder betrat, war viel Zeit vergangen. Draco saß mit hängenden Schultern auf seiner Bettkante und starrte den Fußboden an. Seine Aggressivität war einer Passivität gewichen, von der er nicht wusste, ob sie ein Segen oder ein Fluch war. Blaise ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf seinem eigenen Bett nieder.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lag noch immer der ungeöffnete Briefumschlag vom Vortag. „Draco Malfoy" stand in der spitzen Schrift des Familienoberhaupts der Malfoys auf dem Pergament. Ein Brief von seinem Vater war immer ein schlechtes Zeichen, das wussten beide.

Draco tat so, als würde er die forschenden Blicke seines Freundes nicht bemerken. Doch das Gefühl der Stille, die über ihnen lag, nahm ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch brachte er nur einen krächzenden Laut zustande. Verlegen räusperte er sich.

„Könntest du?", fragte er dann bittend und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Briefumschlag. Er war nicht wirklich am Inhalt interessiert, doch der verschlossene Umschlag, der neben seinem Bett lag, machte ihn langsam verrückt. Blaise sah ihn lange stumm an. In dieser Zeit fühlte Draco sich seltsam nackt und hielt unbemerkt die Luft an, bis er Blaise' Nicken sah. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sich seine Hände an der Bettkante festgeklammert hatten.

Blaise nahm den Brief in die Hände. Das reißende Geräusch, als er den Umschlag aufriss, war beängstigend laut. Aufmerksam musterte Draco sein Gesicht und registrierte jede Regung, während Blaise las. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich immer weiter zusammen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder aufsah, woraus Draco schloss, das er die Zeilen mehrmals las. Ein starkes Gefühl von Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit.

Dann sah Blaise ihn wieder an. „Willst du, dass ich es dir vorlese?" Seine Stimme verriet deutlich, dass er es für besser halten würde, den Inhalt für sich zu behalten. Zwanghaft versuchte Draco, seine Finger still zu halten, die unablässig auf die Bettkante trommelten. Unruhig huschten seine Augen durch den Raum, um dann wieder bei Blaise zu verweilen, ganz so, als suchten sie dort nach der Antwort. Diese stand Blaise wirklich ins Gesicht geschrieben und so schüttelte Draco langsam den Kopf.

„Was wichtiges?", wollte er wissen und versuchte dabei seiner zittrigen Stimme einen gelangweilten Klang zu verleihen, was ihm jedoch kläglich misslang. Blaise überging das schlechte Schauspiel und blickte abermals auf das Pergament.

„Nichts bedeutendes", fing er an. „Nun ja, dein Vater ist der Ansicht, dass du mal einen Zahn zulegen könntest."

Nun sah Draco Blaise direkt in die Augen. „Das steht da nicht. So etwas würde mein Vater nie schreiben."

Blaise nickte. Dann berichtete er leise: „Es fängt an mit ‚_ du enttäuschst mich maßlos'_ und dann folgen ziemlich viele Worte wie ‚_Ehre'_, ‚_Malfoy'_, ‚_erkenntlich_ _zeigen'_ und ‚_Pflicht'_."

Dracos Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Er hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet und doch tat es weh, diese Worte zu hören. Sie hallten in seinem Kopf wider und sein Schädel begann zu brummen. Mit einem Mal erschien ihm das Zimmer zu eng, die Decke drohte ihm auf den Kopf zu fallen. Wie in Trance stand er auf.

„Ich werde spazieren gehen", verabschiedete er sich steif, sein Blick war starr nach vorn gerichtet.

Blaise' Blick im Rücken taumelte er auf die Tür zu. Er wurde nicht aufgehalten.

~*~

Kraftvolle Schritte trugen ihn durch die Gewölbegänge des Schlosses. Fast stolperte er über ein Pärchen, das sich in einen verlassenen Gang zurückgezogen hatte. Die Drittklässer fuhren panisch auseinander. Beide sahen so aus, als erwarteten sie, von ihm bestraft zu werden. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, kam Draco dieser Erwartung nach und bedachte die beiden mit einem Blick, der die Unterlippe des Mädchens bedenklich zittern ließ.

Noch immer war Draco abwesend, als er weiter durch die Gänge lief. Er wählte seinen Weg nicht bewusst. Plötzlich bemerkte er ein schmerzhaftes Brennen an seiner Hand. Verwirrt betrachtete er sie und stellte fest, dass sie blutete. Unterbewusst hatte er seine Knöchel an der rauen Mauer entlang gezogen und aufgeschürft. Der Schmerz trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. In letzter Zeit passierte es häufiger, dass er sich verletzte, ohne es zu bemerken. Es wäre ihm ein leichtes, die Wunden zu heilen, doch irgendwie tat der brennende Schmerz gut und so ließ er es sein. Er hatte das Gefühl, es würde ihm helfen, seine Gedanken wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren.

So lenkte er seine Schritte heute gezielt auf Theos Zimmer zu. Wie immer trat er ein, ohne zu klopfen. Als er bemerkte, dass Theo nicht da war, machte sich ein dumpfes Gefühl in ihm breit. Kurz blieb er unschlüssig im Raum stehen. Er hatte dem Zimmer nie viel Beachtung geschenkt. Irgendwie wirkte es unpersönlich. Langsam drehte er eine Runde durch den Raum, bevor er sich bäuchlings auf das Bett fallen ließ.

Minuten, vielleicht auch Stunden später, hörte Draco das Knarren der Tür. Kurz darauf spürte er Theos warmen Körper, der sich auf ihn legt. Die fremde Körperwärme hatte etwas Tröstliches. Schwer musste Draco sich beherrschen, um nicht ein wohliges Seufzen von sich zu geben. Kurz streiften Theos Lippen sein Ohr.

Draco wäre gerne länger so liegen geblieben, doch Theos Finger hatten schon begonnen, verlangend an seinem Shirt zu ziehen. Draco ließ ihn gewähren. Mit Bedauern stellte er fest, dass Theos Körper sich von seinem gelöst hatte. Die wohlige Wärme verschwand und Draco fröstelte.

Doch schon kurz darauf spürte er Theos Hand drängend an seinem Schritt und bald war auch seine Hose verschwunden. Nach der verlorenen Wärme suchend presste Draco sich wieder an Theo. Doch der hatte andere Pläne und drehte ihn resolut an den Hüften herum.

Mit jedem Stoß, den Theo tat, wuchs der schwarze Klotz in seinem Inneren an. Draco versuchte angestrengt, das Geschehene auszublenden und konzentrierte sich auf Theos Hände, die sich auf seine Hüfte gelegt hatten. Sie waren so warm wie immer und gaben ihm das Gefühl, gehalten zu werden.

Draco hörte Theos Keuchen. Seine Hände hatten sich fest im Bettlaken verkrallt. Er war froh, dass er Theo in diesen Momenten nicht ansehen musste. Draco verspürte keinerlei Erregung. Anteilnahmslos fixierte er das Muster der Tapete. Etwas in ihm verkrampfte sich und er spürte, wie sich in seinem Hals ein Kloß bildete, der immer weiter anwuchs.

Hinter seinen Augen brannten Tränen. Zwanghaft richtete er all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Theos warme Hände, die auf seinem Rücken lagen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Er würde nicht anfangen, vor Theo zu weinen. Und erst Recht würde er nicht anfangen zu weinen, während Theo ihn nahm. Mühsam rang Draco um Beherrschung.

**tbc**


	6. Zum Schluss ein bisschen Geborgenheit

**Zum Schluss ein bisschen Geborgenheit**

Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis Theo endlich fertig war. Mit einem animalischen Schrei kam er und zog sich dann zurück. Dracos Kopf sank erschöpft nach vorne. In seinem Nacken spürte er eine zarte Berührung von Theos Lippen. Hart biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken. Ein letztes Mal strich Theos warme Hand über seinen Rücken. Als er die Tür zum Badezimmer zufallen hörte, atmete er auf. Er beeilte sich, wieder in seine Klamotten zu kommen. Doch seine Finger zitterten und so brauchte er länger, als gewöhnlich.

Seine Augen brannten und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Panisch stürmte er davon. Kaum war seine Zimmertür hinter ihm zugefallen, konnte Draco ein lautes Aufschluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund, doch seine verzweifelten Laute konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Heiße Tränen überströmten sein Gesicht und nahmen ihm die Sicht. Er schmiss sich auf sein Bett, wo er sich sofort zusammen rollte. Sein ganzer Körper erzitterte unter den Schluchzern, als sein Zorn und seine Verzweiflung herausbrachen.

Erst als er spürte, wie Blaise sich an seinen Rückten drückte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine im Zimmer war. Starke Arme umschlossen ihn. Dankbar presste er sich mit einem lauten Schluchzen näher an Blaise. Dieser hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Draco spürte, wie der Druck immer weniger wurde und wie die Verzweiflung sich langsam löste. Das Weinen tat ihm gut, mehr, als er gedacht hatte. Und dass Blaise da war, tat ihm auch gut.

Auf der Suche nach noch mehr von der Geborgenheit, die Blaise ausstrahlte, drehte Draco sich in der Umarmung um und umschlang nun seinerseits Blaise ebenfalls. Seinen Kopf versteckte er in der Halsbeuge seines Freundes, wo er völlig von dessen Geruch umgeben war. Kurz darauf bildete sich ein großer nasser Fleck auf Blaise' T-Shirt.

Als sein heftiges Zittern verebbte, begannen Blaise' Hände, ihn zu streicheln. Sanft, aber mit Druck, fuhren sie über seinen Oberkörper. Als Blaise die Stelle berührte, an der Theo ihn gehalten hatte, hielt Draco die Luft an. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als Blaise' Hände nicht dort verweilten, sondern sich wieder über seinen Rücken schoben.

Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Blaise' Brust und griff nach einer seiner Hände, die noch immer über seinen Körper strichen, um sich daran fest zu halten. Blaise' kurzes Keuchen, als dieser seine verletzte Hand sah, hörte er nicht. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, wie Blaise leise „Episkey" murmelte und sich die Wunden auf seinen Knöcheln wieder schlossen.

Draco fühlte sich schwach und hilflos, wie ein schutzbedürftiges Kind. Müde und erschöpft schmiegte er sich näher an Blaise. Der fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare.

„Draco?", fragte er leise.

Draco reagierte nicht, lieber lauschte er den tiefen Vibrationen, die er in Blaise' Brustkorb hörte, wenn dieser sprach.

„Hey, Draco."

Erst jetzt drehte Draco den Kopf leicht, so dass er Blaise ansehen konnte. Aus seinen Augen sprach eine tiefe Traurigkeit, die Draco fast schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Schnell biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wollen wir uns schlafen legen?"

Als Antwort erhielt Blaise nur ein flüchtiges Nicken. Sanft schob er Draco von sich und verschwand im Badezimmer. Als er wiederkam rutschte Draco näher an die Bettkante, um Blaise zu zeigen, dass er noch immer willkommen war. Dieser nahm die stumme Einladung ohne Zögern an und wie selbstverständlich bettete Draco seinen Kopf wieder auf seiner Brust. Sorgfältig zog Blaise die Decke über sie.

Blaise' ruhige Atmung ließ ihn schläfrig werden und das Senken und Heben seiner Brust hatte Draco schon fast in einen leichten Schlummer versetzt, als Blaise ihn noch einmal ansprach.

„Draco?"

Wieder reagierte er nicht sofort.

„Draco?"

Sein Kinn wurde angehoben und er sah Blaise in die Augen.

„Bitte..." Blaise' Stimme erstarb und er setzte noch einmal neu an. „Bitte, geh' nicht mehr zu Theo."

Eine befreiende Erleichterung durchströmte Dracos Körper. Zu lange hatte er auf diese Worte gewartet. Hektisch nickte er.

„Nie wieder", versprach er.

Zärtlich begann Blaise, seinen Nacken zu streicheln. Unter den beruhigenden Berührungen ließ Draco sich fallen. Ein wohliges Grummeln entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er meinte daraufhin, ein leises Lachen von Blaise zu hören, dann wurde seine Atmung immer ruhiger. Bald schon war Blaise eingeschlafen und seine Atmung gleichmäßig und langsam. Eine Hand lag noch immer in seinem Nacken, die andere hielt Draco umklammert.

Tief sog Draco den vertrauten Geruch ein. In dem Wissen, dass Blaise am nächsten Morgen immer noch da sein würde, neben ihm liegen würde, fiel er in einen so tiefen Schlaf, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

**Ende**

_So, das wars. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein wenig melancholisch gestimmt. Ich mag die beiden wirklich sehr. _

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch auch gefallen. Vielleicht meldet sich zum Ende noch mal der ein oder andere Schwarzleser. Kein Leser ist zu Reviews verpflichtet, aber ich freue mich natürlich drüber. Mich würde auch interessieren, wie euch das Ende gefällt. Gegebenenfalls folgt vielleicht noch ein weiterer Teil von Von Nähe und Distanz._

_Ich verabschiede mich erstmal bis auf weiteres von meinen Lesern und bedanke mich noch mal bei meiner Beta Cho17!_

_Ich hoffe, man liest sich mal wieder,_

_waterloo_


End file.
